jacey
by Laya14
Summary: We had run away from home.Jaedyn wanted to find black roses.I just found them.But there was something else here.Something that I should not have touched.jacey pov.rated for language r/r please the story will be better i promise


JACEY

We had run away from home. By we, I mean me and my friend. I am Jacey and she is Jaedyn. Jaedyn often calls me Jace. Its funny cuz she says she doesn't do pet names. She said it's a nickname though. Jaedyn had a destination in mind even before we left. SANTA CARLA, also known as SANTA CRUZ. Jaedyn wanted to find black roses and thought that maybe they might be there.

Finally! We made it to Santa Cruz. We just got a temporary home in an abandoned house. Tonight we were looking for the roses and I just found them. But there was something else here in this shed-type-thing. Something that I should not have touched. It was a box. A box with writing on it. I didn't read all of it. I just read the first 3 words. "OPEN MY BOX" that was all I read. That was a horrid mistake. I knew Jaedyn would be extremely peeved off at me for opening the box. When I opened it, something jumped out at me. I didn't think anything of it at the time and I ran to Jaedyn screaming, "I found 'em! I found 'em!" and I showed her the roses, but not the box. Later that night I felt something I didn't understand. In the next few seconds something happened that I can't really explain. But I know why it seemed familiar. Jaedyn had told me stories about a person she made up. She got the name from Jean Grey when she was in to the x-men. Jaedyn called her Jane Gyre. Jane had every power known and unknown to any kind. I knew that this had something to do with that box. And Jaedyn wasn't going to like it.

Later Jaedyn got back holing her wrist. "I did something, Jaedyn. Something terrible." I said crying

"What Jace? Are you okay?" she asked worried

"I found this box when I found the black roses that you love so much. I opened it,"

"Give." Was all she said as I handed her the box

"_OPEN MY BOX, SEE IF I CARE_

_I CARE VERY MUCH, SO DON'T YOU DARE_

_IN MY BOX IS TO MUCH FOR YOU, I KNOW YOU ARE TEMPTED AS I TELL YOU_

_DON'T OPEN MY BOX, YES I SAID DON'T_

_OPEN MY BOX, I HOPE THAT YOU WON'T_

_THEY SAY CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT, I HOPE YOU GET THE HINT IN THAT_

_SO MY FRIEND, MY FINAL WARNING TO YOU_

_ALL YOU HAVE READ ON MY BOX, IS OH SO TRUE" _Jaedyn read the whole warning and looked at me with knowing eyes, "This is the box that Jane Gyre's power went in when she died forever. How far did you read?"

"Open my box."

"Jace you have her power in you. If you do then I will help you the best that I can. Okay?"

"Yeah, but how do we know? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Jacey, I am upset, but if you have her power then we need to start trying to control it. It took Jane hundreds of lives to control it and even then she still accidentally killed her parents. Can you heal my wrist?"

"How?"

"Think of healing my wrist it should heal." I tried to heal her wrist but the most I could do was stop the bleeding

"Do you think a vampire might have bit you?" I asked

"What? The only way that could happen is if you accidentally sent us to a realm with vampires without knowing."

"Is that possible?"

"You know what, Jace? That actually could have happened."

"So… what do we do?"

"We practice testing your powers. We should stay here until you have a better understanding of how the power works." So for 3 years we trained and she helped me work out new powers. Jaedyn was upset, but understood, when I accidentally destroyed the house and couldn't get it back. After that we stayed in the clearing I left in place of the house. Then one night Jaedyn didn't come back. I was tying to keep the clearing dry from the rain and I couldn't call her or her me because of the shield keeping the rain out. The next night I saw her at the boardwalk with 4 boys. I knew them they were the vampires in the movie the Lost Boys. The peroxide blond was David, the only dark haired one was Dwayne, the one that looked like Twisted Sister was Paul, and the other one that walked closest to Jaedyn was Marko.

"Jaedyn!" I called, "Where have you been?"

"Hell." She yelled back

"Ha ha very funny." Paul said

"Ya know what Paul?" Jaedyn said

"What?"

"WAH!" after she said that we rode some rides and headed "home". On the way I told her that she needed to know something

"Jaedyn, you need to know something. You may not believe me, but you need to know."

"Oh great, what did you do this time?"

"Its not about me. Its about Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David. They are… VAMPIRES!"

"EX-SQUEEZE-ME?"

"Just think, Jaedyn. Where have you heard their names before? Just think about it."

"Jaedyn," I said when we got "home", "Can you get 2 funnel cakes?" she left no hesitation

"So, you ready to die?" a surf Nazi said once she left

"Are you?" I sassed, he was the reason I told Jaedyn to get funnel cakes, after that, we fought. In the end he got me in the heart with a dagger, and like in Jaedyn's stories, he twisted it left and right then yanked it out. So, like in her stories, I used the last of my power and strength to kill him. As I lay dying, I called to Jaedyn, "Trust them, Jaedyn. Vampires or not they need to look after you now!" and at that I died.


End file.
